The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Nowadays, electrical connectors have been used in various fields of life. With the development of science and technology, the demand for electrical connectors is increasing, and the requirement for the stability of signal transmission of electrical connectors is also gradually improved. Thus, it is increasingly important to ensure the stability of signal transmission of electrical connectors.
An existing electrical connector is mounted to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, where multiple accommodating holes run through the upper and lower surfaces of the insulating body. Multiple terminals are connected to a first strip upward. Multiple electrical conductors are connected to a second strip upward. The terminals are respectively mounted into the accommodating holes downward from top, and the electrical conductors are respectively mounted into the accommodating holes downward from top. Each of the accommodating holes accommodates a terminal and an electrical conductor. Each of the accommodating holes is provided with a position limiting portion for limiting the terminal from moving downward excessively, and a protruding block for limiting the electrical conductor from moving downward excessively. After the terminals and the electrical conductors are respectively mounted at the predetermined positions of the accommodating holes, the first strip and the second strip are removed to form the electrical connector.
When the electrical connector is mounted and soldered to the circuit board, the terminals and the electrical conductors are soldered to the circuit board via a solder and simultaneously downward abut the circuit board. Since no structure is provided in the accommodating holes to limit the terminals and the electrical conductors from moving upward, the circuit board generates an upward resisting force toward the terminals and the electrical conductors, and the terminals and the electrical conductors move upward. Thus, both the terminals and the electrical conductors cannot be accurately positioned on the circuit board, and the molten solder cannot sufficiently flow back to the soldered sections of the terminals and the soldered sections of the electrical conductors, such that both the terminals and the electrical conductors are not stably soldered to the circuit board. In an extreme case, the terminals and the electrical conductors may be both detached from the circuit board, causing the phenomena of empty soldering and missing soldering.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.